Two position pushbutton switches are used in many applications. One such application is a so-called "window lockout" switch in an automobile. The window lockout switch is typically mounted in an arm rest panel near the driver of the automobile. The window lockout switch is manually depressible to toggle between two axial positions. In one axial position, the window lockout switch electrically disables the rocker switches which the passengers would normally use to operate the automobile's power windows. In the other axial position, the window lockout switch electrically enables the rocker switches adjacent each of the passenger windows so that the passengers can operate the respective power window adjacent their seat in the automobile. The window lockout switch is particularly useful to families with small children.